Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood: The Series
Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood: The Series is a spin off to Hidden Chronicles. Cast List *Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings) *Tigger (Jim Cummings) *Rita (Mandy Moore) *Piglet (Travis Oates) *Rabbit (Tom Kenny) *Eeyore *Gopher (James Arnold Taylor) *Jeremy the Crow (Dan Castellaneta) *Fievel Mousekewitz (Brianne Siddall) *Elizabeth Brisby (Gail Webster; Singing by Liz Callaway) *Justin (Doug Erholtz) *Cholena (Leeza Miller McGee) *Tanya Mousekewitz (Cathy Cavadini) *Teresa Brisby (Tara Strong) *Timmy Brisby (Elizabeth Daily) *Martin Brisby (Justin Timberlake) *Cynthia Brisby (Andrea Libman) *Auntie Shrew (Jane Horrocks) *Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan) *Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) *Daisy Duck (Cathy Cavadini) *Goofy (Bill Farmer) *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Eddie Valiant *Benny the Cab *Baby Herman *Owl *Sailor Scouts *Dino Tyranno (Kim Strauss) *Dino Brachio (Tom Wyner) *Dino Stego (Peter Lurie) *Dino Sabre (Peter Lurie) *Dino Ptera (Lenore Zann) *Dino Tricera (Joey Camen) *Dino Mammoth (Beau Billingslea) *Dino Styraco (Wally Wingert) *Dino Toro (Tom Wyner) *Dino Centro (Richard Epcar) *Dino Pachy (Wally Wingert) *Dino Arch *Dino Kenty (James Arnold Taylor) *Christopher Robin *Jiminy Cricket (Phil Snyder) *Yen Sid (Corey Burton) *The Blue Fairy (Rosalyn Landor) *Po the Panda *Master Shifu *The Furious Five *Snow White (Katherine Von Till) *Prince Frederick (James Arnold Taylor) *Cinderella (Jennifer Hale; Singing by Kazumi Evans) *Prince Charmant *Alice (Kat Cressida) *Aurora (Jennifer Hale; Singing by Kazumi Evans) *Prince Phillip *Taran (Elijah Wood) *Eilonwy (Kat Cressida) *Ariel (Jodi Benson) *Prince Eric *Beast/Prince Adam (Robby Benson) *Belle (Julie Nathanson) *Aladdin (Scott Weinger) *Jasmine (Linda Larkin; Singing by Liz Callaway) *Pocahontas (Irene Bedard; Singing by Judy Kuhn) *John Rolfe (Richard Epcar) *Fa Mulan (Ming-Na; Singing by Lea Salonga) *Li Shang (B.D. Wong) *Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) *Prince Naveen *Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) *Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) *Spring Sprite (Helena Bonham Carter) *Bambi (Preston Bailey) *Faline (Andrea Bowen) *Chernabog *Bowser *Bowser, Jr. *Mistress Nine *Fairy Godmother (Shrek) *Prince Charming (Shrek) *Rumpelstiltskin *Wicked Witches *Maleficent *Diablo *Goons *The Wicked Queen *Evil Trees *Ursula *Flotsam & Jetsam *Glut the Shark *Cruella De Vil *Scar (Tom Kane) *Zira *Claude Frollo *Frollo's Guards *Jafar *Jafar's Thugs *Hades *Pain and Panic *The Horned King *Creeper *Gwythaints *The Horned King's Guards *Cauldron-Born *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Hook's Pirates *Lady Tremaine *Lucifer *The Queen of Hearts *Card Soldiers (James Arnold Taylor) *The Ringmaster *Clown Bandits *Governor Ratcliffe *Gaston *Shan-Yu *The Huns *Dr. Facilier *Lawrence *Shadow Deities *Judge Doom *Toon Patrol *Oogie Boogie *Mother Gothel *Headless Horseman (Robert Axelrod) *The Wicked Witch of the West *Kahmunrah *Horus Warriors *Ivan the Terrible *Muscovites *Napoleon Bonaparte *Grande Armée *Al Capone *Capone Gangsters *Adolf Hitler (Daran Norris) *Nazis *Cat R. Waul (John Cleese) *T.R. Chula *Cat Gangsters (Roger L. Jackson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen, Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, Clancy Brown, Tom Kane, Wally Wingert, Ari Ross, Andre Sogliuzzo, James Arnold Taylor, Kunewa Mook, Corey Burton, Daran Norris, Jim Cummings) *The Grand Duke of Owls (Christopher Plummer) *Lord Barkis (Richard E. Grant) *Belladonna *Queen Chrysalis *Changelings *Drej Empire (Christopher Scarabosio) *Bowser's Army *Chernabog's Army *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird *Mufasa (James Earl Jones) *Bambi's Mother (Carolyn Hennesy) *Sitka (D.B. Sweeney) *Ray (Jim Cummings) *King Harold (John Cleese) *Nicodemus (Liam Neeson) *Jonathan Brisby (Ewan McGregor) *Jenner (Kevin Conroy) *Sullivan (Tom Kane) Category:Television Series Category:Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood